


Slow Burn

by siniscule



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siniscule/pseuds/siniscule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship has been a slow burn from the get go. Until now, Maki hadn't been ready to take the next step. But now that Nico is headed off to college, Maki is desperate to prove that she's serious about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a dare and was also co-written with blaerofvalenwood (on tumblr and FFN), a good friend of mine.

There were only a few days before the inevitable would occur; distance would finally dig its way into a relationship that had only just begun to smooth out its rough beginnings. The promise of an opportunity and a bright future was enough for Maki Nishikino and Nico Yazawa to accept an approaching separation. They wouldn't dare decide on an official break-up, but they both came to an understanding that dorming at her dream university was what Nico really needed.

However, that did not ease the tension that settled within Maki. She had heard a lot about college, numerous television programs and magazines had illustrated it perfectly, and she was well aware of what kinds of things people took part in during those years. Experimenting, drinking, partying; those were some of the few exciting things that happened on a college campus. They were all far more interesting than their slow burn relationship.

As for Nico, she was excited despite the bits of anxiety that seeped through her. After a serious discussion with Maki on the condition of their relationship during the nearing hurdle, she was grateful to soak in the support that Maki had to offer. College was the beginning of her career; a humbling piece to her resume as a future super idol. The weeks that followed their discussion were full of love, stress, and anticipation. The stress stemmed primarily from the process of moving Nico's property into the new dorm, which she and Maki had both visited multiple times to help assure each other that nothing would be incredibly different apart from the location. Although, the approaching date had reared its ugly head faster than expected, and the two girls had limited time to spend together before the final move was made. After all, Nico did want to spend some time with her family before she left.

And so it was with a text that Nico briefly forgot about her impending university life and found herself as the Nishikino residence. She secretly enjoyed when Maki took the initiative to bring them together, but then again, Nico's house was beginning to become less of a home anyway. Plus, family seemed to like to get in the way.

"Maybe Maki is learning to be bold and wants to impress a super idol," Nico smirked to herself, ringing the doorbell of the obnoxiously fantastic estate in front of her. She always wondered what having an insane amount of money was like. Admittedly, she was a bit jealous.

Maki wasn't the one who answered the door. An elderly woman clad in a well-made maid outfit opened the door, greeting Nico with a soft smile. No matter how many times she saw the many riches of the Nishikino household, it would never stop feeling surreal. Nico could only nod dumbly as the older woman welcomed her inside.

As she stepped across the threshold, she spotted a familiar flash of red. Maki strolled down the hall, an unusually determined look in her eye. The very sight of those borderline predatory eyes was enough to send a shiver up her spine. The redhead walked with fervent steps, grabbing Nico's wrist once she approached. Without a single word, Maki dragged Nico into the depths of her house.

They turned down the many hallways of the Nishikino residence, the grip on Nico's wrist tightening more and more the closer they got to Maki's bedroom. The redhead stopped in front of white double doors, pulling them open and stepping to the side so Nico could enter. The room was as extravagant as the rest of the house, everything seemed at least twice as big as the things one would see in a normal person's home. Nico stood in the center of the room, unsure of where she should be. It wasn't until Maki placed a hand on her shoulder, shoving her towards the queen sized bed, that Nico moved from her spot.

Locking eyes, Nico allowed the younger girl to push her backwards, falling once her legs hit the edge of the bed. There was something different in Maki's eyes, something that one wouldn't normally see. Desperation, desire, fear; a combination that seemed unfitting of Maki's cool exterior.

"M-Maki…" Nico felt her breath leave her as she hit the surface of the bed. "What's gotten into you?"

"I know you've wanted to do this for a while now…" Maki's voice lowered, the sound a breathy whisper. "I was never ready before… But I want to do it before you leave…"

Nico gulped, propping herself up on her elbows as Maki slowly crawled onto the bed. There was only one thing that Maki could mean or, at the very least, only one thing that the strangely forward behavior was implying. Her breath hitched as Maki's fingers, though seemingly hesitant, grazed her inner thigh. Leggings may have been a bad idea. Playing dumb was all Nico could do to stall the situation. There had to be some sort of mistake or misunderstanding going on.

Nico laughed, albeit nervously, "W-What are you talking about?"

"We've talked about this," Maki said, her volume still at a whisper that warmly brushed at Nico's nose, "And I'm ready."

There have been many an occasion where, for the two, things just so happened to lead to another, so to speak. A hand would brush across forbidden lines, lips would linger longer than intended, and high sounds would erupt only to cause stirs down low. But they have spoken about it in the past, agreeing that neither of them were ready to take an extra step. Things would abruptly end, and business would be personally handled elsewhere.

Maki, in particular, was not ready, and thus had been the initial source of reluctance when it came to diving straight into unknown territory. But their discussion had been mature, reasonable, and, more importantly, enough for the both of them. The last thing Nico wanted was to rush things, and being a bother to Nico was the last thing on Maki's list as well.

"You're not," Nico said, her voice laced with concern, only to have her back pushed down by the redhead whose denim jeans tightly straddled her own thin leggings. Hands came down to meet her chest, palms pressing into mounds causing an intense wave of goosebumps to travel throughout Nico's body.

"I can prove it," Maki said, planting her rump on Nico's pelvis before rocking her hips forward a single time. She gave the latter a small but triumphant smile, regardless of her own reddening face, when she noticed Nico's eyes rolling out of reflex.

"D-Don't do this just for me, Maki," Nico said, her breaths heavy like the pressure between her legs. She swallowed, trying to ignore the pulsating cravings that had begun to cloud her mind. Her hands found themselves on Maki's thighs, intending to halt her. Though, it was easy to misunderstand the touch.

"I'm doing this for us. I want this, too," Maki sighed, her voice shaking. She wanted to prove that Nico was all she could ever ask for, and she no longer wanted to put off a milestone simply because she was too shy to reveal a part of herself unseen by any other. She opted to ignore the rattling that shook through her bones and dared to lean down, her lips brushing her lover's before whispering, "But, most of all, I want you."

Nico let out a gasp as Maki trailed kisses down her neck, pausing only to bite down softly on sensitive spots. Each light, feathery kiss sent a shock coursing through her body, eventually settling in between her legs. Maki's slender, dextrous fingers worked on the buttons of Nico's sweater, each button coming undone with relative ease. Nico shivered as cool air hit her now exposed chest.

Maki reached underneath the smaller girl, her deft hands quickly unclasping the hook of Nico's pink, lace bra. As she took in the sight of Nico's bare chest, Maki paused, suddenly feeling the weight of her current situation. In her flurry of emotion, her mind hadn't fully registered her actions. This was actually happening. For a split second, Maki was ready to pull away, like she was used to in the past, but a small hand gripped her wrist, pulling her hand down to the soft skin of the older girl's chest. Nico's face was beet red, her head turned to the side to avoid eye contact.

The angle of Nico's head exposed her neck, the position causing every emotion from earlier to resurface twice as potent. Her eyes locked to her target, Maki ducked her head, moving to bite down on Nico's collarbone. Nico clenched her jaw, refusing to let out a single noise. As if she had sensed that resistance, Maki brought her hand to the most sensitive part of Nico's chest, rolling one of the small, pink nipples in between her thumb and pointer finger.

Unable to hold back, a high pitched moan of pleasure escaped Nico's lips, sending a shiver down Maki's spine. A new determination settled within the redhead. She wanted to hear that sound again. Giving one last nip at the skin of Nico's collarbone, Maki moved further down, making sure to plant light kisses on the areas between her starting point and her destination. Her heart pounding in her chest, Maki placed her mouth on Nico's untouched nipple, teasing the tip with a light flick of her tongue.

"S-Shit…" Nico's voice was hushed, her words coming out no louder than a whisper. "Maki…" Hearing the sound of her name from the girl underneath her, Maki felt heat build in between her legs. This wasn't the first time she had felt this way, but she wanted it to last.

Nico did her best to restrain herself, instinctively twitching as Maki's tongue slowly ran laps around her areola, lips coming to the finish line as they wrapped around her nipple and sucked. As she attempted to grasp at the sheets, she shuddered upon feeling a soft hand collect her wrists and pin them above her, firm but gentle as they remained trapped on the pillows.

If it weren't for Maki's body on top of hers, Nico would have long since tried to squeeze her legs together in an attempt to quell the damp sensation that formed between her thighs. Instead, all she could do was arch her back and grit her teeth whenever Maki tugged at her nipple with her teeth. She couldn't help but whimper as Maki's free hand roamed her sides like a phantom, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"M-Maki," Nico repeated, allowing a moan to escape as Maki used her lips to retrace her steps and lead another trail of kisses up Nico's neck.

"Yes?" Maki asked, making sure to pay close attention to Nico's jaw.

"Reciprocated n-nudity would be nice," Nico mumbled, feeling vulnerable, afraid to speak up in the off-chance the moment was ruined.

"I-I can do it myself," Maki said, releasing Nico's wrists and erecting herself back up into a sitting position. She cleared her throat as she grabbed the bottom hem of her pullover hoodie, pulling it up and over her torso, revealing a full but toned abdomen and a bare chest, perky in structure.

Nico had been doing her best not to look, trying to keep her tomato red blush to a minimum, but she couldn't keep her eyes away from the beautiful body towering over her. Her eyeballs practically bulged out of their sockets when she realized that Maki had neglected to wear a bra, and she tried not to stare directly at the pink, hardened nipples that decorated her breasts.

"D-Damn," Nico stuttered. She wished she would stop choking on her own words.

"Is…it okay?" Maki asked bashfully as her head popped out from the collar of her hoodie, strands of red hair standing up from the static cling. She covered her chest with the top, suddenly feeling cold and insecure as Nico continued to stare at her with wide eyes, noticing the tight grip that the latter had on the blanket.

Nico shot up at the question, pulling the hoodie away from Maki's hands and throwing it to the side. She wrapped her arms around Maki's waist, shivering as she pressed her body against the body of the violet-eyed angel sitting on her lap.

Planting a kiss against Maki's sternum, Nico smiled, "Perfect."

Maki blushed, looking away before Nico met her with a kiss. Nico released a soft grunt as she caught Maki's bottom lip in her mouth, smiling into the kiss and grazing Maki's lip with her teeth in the process. The moan that followed enticed her into letting go, and she slowly dragged her lips down Maki's neck so that she could gently pinch at the skin of her collarbone like the former had done earlier.

Maki's moans were louder than Nico's, the sound hypnotizing and dangerous as Nico quickly removed herself from the clavicle and rushed to clash her lips against Maki's. There was still the matter of the maid in the house, and Nico would have rather had Maki's desperate gasps coating the walls of her mouth than be caught by a maid. Her breath hitched, however, when Maki's hands sank until they hooked tightly onto Nico's rear.

Nico gasped as she felt Maki shove her back down onto the surface of the bed. The redhead's firm grasp on her rear had caught her off guard, which Maki had used as an opportunity to take back control. Maki, on all fours, slunk back toward Nico until she hovered over Nico, a hungry desire in her eyes.

"Let me touch you too," Nico whined, raising her arms to grope at Maki's exposed chest.

Maki shook her head, grabbing Nico's intruding hand and placing back down at the smaller girl's side, "After. You first... I want to feel you first… Please..." Nico felt goosebumps form on her arms as Maki spoke, the other girl's begging voice eliciting uncharacteristic submissiveness. Nico could only nod her head in response as she met Maki's lustful eyes.

Nico felt fire as Maki's fingers brushed her abdomen. The fire travelled downward, stopping at the hem of her leggings. Maki looked up, meeting red eyes and a flustered face, and with one quick nod to signal continuation, Maki tugged at the intrusive fabric, revealing pink panties with small hearts dotting the surface. Instinctively, Nico moved to press her legs together, feeling insecure with so much of herself exposed.

Putting a hand on Nico's thigh, Maki pushed them apart, meeting little to no resistance, "I can't touch you if you close yourself off from me. Will you let me touch you?" Nico nodded, feeling her heart rate climb with each passing second.

The words were embarrassing, unnecessary even, but for Nico it only hastened the pulse down below. She exhaled, unaware of how long she had been holding her breath, as Maki's palms rubbed and kneaded at her inner thighs, only stopping briefly to completely remove the leggings and toss them to the ground. Maki licked her index finger at the tip, bringing it to the hem of Nico's underwear as though she were about to flip through a stack of paper. Nico closed her eyes and bit her lip, head turned to the side as she prepared herself for the inevitable.

Inhaling deeply through her nose, Nico's chest drummed loudly as she felt the undergarment be dragged away, white noise filling her head as air greeted pink matter. Anxiety plagued her thoughts momentarily, insecurities rampant as she recalled the short hairs that Maki would undoubtedly see, until Maki leaned in and met her at the mouth. Nico's mind eased slowly, instead focusing on the way Maki's tongue danced with her own, muscles rubbing in a way that Nico yearned to be happening elsewhere.

The moaning was muffled but no less prominent as Maki turned them both on their sides, grabbing Nico's thigh and hooking the leg over her own hip as she pressed their chests together with little space to the imagination. Nico's lip trembled, brought still by Maki's teeth, as her legs were forced to spread, her breath picking up at the close proximity between her vulva and Maki's thigh.

Nico's elbow hooked around the back of Maki's neck, pulling her girlfriend in closer while her hand gently played with the red locks that she had fallen for. They focused on breathing through their noses, unable to bear being apart for the slightest second, doing nothing to dry the dribble of their lips that resulted from their sloppy kisses.

It stayed like that for a minute or so, with Nico occasionally wrapping her legs around Maki's thigh so that she could apply pressure upon herself by pressing flesh against denim. Maki's hands roamed hungrily, occasionally resorting to squeezing cheeks that her mouth couldn't reach and often pinching a nipple when her own breasts strayed too far.

The room that had felt oddly cool had begun to feel warm, and Nico felt something deep down that kisses would not be able to satiate, an internal yearning that an occasional pressure would not alleviate. She wrapped her free arm around Maki, pulling herself impossibly close as she tightened her legs around Maki's thigh and began rocking her hips against the jeans, starting out slow but picking up pace as her moans drawled out.

Maki's lips pulled away and she bit her cheek, choking down the whines that dared to escape her as the leg nestled snugly between her own pair occasionally rubbed against what was still clothed. Nico's elbow pulled her in further until her mouth reunited with Nico's neck, and Maki could not resist as she sucked at Nico's skin, calmed by the vibrating hum that she felt with every moan that echoed around her. She hungrily bit and pulled and licked and kissed until swollen patches appeared, dotting Nico's neck and staining the white canvas with purple.

As the seconds ticked by, the rock of Nico's hips grew more and more fervent, the friction of skin against jeans not enough to satisfy her burning desire. A low, desperate whine echoed throughout the room, the sound mirroring the noises Maki had fought so hard to bite back. She knew exactly what the older girl wanted, and Maki was more than willing to deliver. Trembling slightly, Maki placed a hand on Nico's inner thigh, rubbing the soft skin with her palm. Relieving Nico's neck from her vicious attack, Maki moved her mouth back to one of Nico's hardened nipples, biting down on the sensitive bud. A hand inched closer to what still remained untouched, only to move back up Nico's thigh before getting close enough to quell any desire.

"S-Stop teasing," Nico gasped, barely able to form coherent words. "Just do it already."

Maki lifted her head, drawling her words, "Do what?"

A low, guttural growl built in the back of Nico's throat, "Don't mess around, Maki…." The older girl bucked her hips as Maki's hand made another dip towards the source of her building heat. Instead of pulling back, the redhead's hand remained stationary, close to her target but refusing to budge until what she wanted to hear was said.

Keeping a hand on Nico's thigh, Maki moved her head from the other girl's chest, bringing her face up until her mouth rested next to Nico's ear, "Tell me what you want me to do…"

Desperate and wild, the tone of Nico's voice was one Maki had never thought she would hear, "Touch me."

The desired command finally presenting itself, Maki moved her hand to what Nico so desperately wanted touched, her fingers slipping between labia. Audible smacks filled the room as Maki's fingers moved against Nico's wetness, matching the throaty moans of the girl underneath her. Slender fingers found Nico's entrance, lingering but straying from entering. Bringing her thumb up to the throbbing clit, Maki pressed down softly, rubbing small circles, the fervor of her girlfriend's moans driving her desire to proceed even further.

Nico whimpered as she felt the tips of two fingers push past her entrance, only to pull back a few seconds later to resume their exploration of every place but there. Each time fingers returned close to what they had abandoned, Nico bucked her hips, hoping the frenzied act would get her desire across to the girl who seemed hellbent on continuing this slow torture. She could of sworn she saw a small, amused smile on the redhead's face as she moved her head back down to Nico's chest to resume her earlier treatment.

It was surprisingly satisfying to feel in control, the impatient grunts of the older girl bringing out a playfulness in Maki that she wasn't sure was appropriate for this current situation. But that dull uncertainty wasn't enough to stop her from teasing the entrance, only occasionally slightly sticking her fingers in. It wasn't until Nico gripped her shoulder, squeezing until it almost hurt, that she decided to indulge the other girl.

Maki's pointer and middle fingers slid in easily, the heat of Nico's walls enveloping every inch of them. Once she was in as far as she could go, Maki pulled back, only to thrust her fingers forward again a couple seconds later. Nico covered her mouth with her hand, desperate to muffle the increasing volume of her moans to avoid being caught by the other occupant of the house. With each thrust, Nico moved her hips to the rhythm, feeling intense heat build up.

Maki stroked Nico's clit with her thumb as her fingers pumped into the older girl, the sound of quiet whimpers and cries of pleasure adding an ache to the already uncomfortable feeling between her own legs. A sudden, selfish desire for her own release fueled the intensity behind her thrusts. The increased pitch of Nico's moans signalled the nearing of the end.

Gripping the fabric of the bed, Nico squirmed as Maki worked on her, heat spreading within her, "M-Maki, I-I…"

Arching her back, a loud moan of ecstasy cut off Nico's words. Hot walls clamped down on Maki's fingers as the older girl's body shuddered. Pulling her fingers out of Nico, Maki moved her body up, meeting Nico's lips in a fierce kiss. Tongues danced as unused fingers desperately grabbed at red locks of hair. Nico put a hand against Maki's shoulder, and with a quick shove, their lips were forcibly parted. Seeing the momentary confusion on the redhead's face, Nico used this opportunity to push Maki onto the bed beside her, crawling on top once Maki laid with her back against the the soft, plush comforter.

"Your turn."

Maki blushed as she stared at the figure above her, caught off guard by the dark and excited tone laced into Nico's words. She swallowed hard, watching intently as Nico's fingers worked at the button and zipper of the jeans, and the mere anticipation of where Nico would end up was undoubtedly dampening the denim.

"Wow, someone was prepared," Nico commented, gaping as she pulled down the jeans to reveal, once again, nothing but bare skin.

"Y-Yeah, I got a wax just in c -"

"No, I mean you're not wearing underwear," Nico clarified, removing the pants and dropping them over the edge of the mattress, "but this… is nice, too." The warmth on Maki's cheeks never seemed to go away as her face remained beet red, only a little embarrassed by the amount of thought she put into planning this.

Maki was ripped from her train of thought when Nico wrapped her arms around Maki's thighs, hoisting her up while moving back and settling into a position that Maki had not expected whatsoever. Whatever feeling of control she had held easily escaped her grasp as she watched Nico duck her head, and she couldn't tear her eyes from the sight. She was becoming easily excited, her ache screaming as she watched Nico tease her with a smirk, occasionally blowing gentle and cool air against her in a way that would drive Maki over the edge if she wasn't touched in that exact spot soon.

"Nico…," Maki whispered in a low moan, then biting her lip to conceal the squeal that would have forced its way out as Nico replied by pressing the tip of her tongue firmly against Maki's clit. She simply kept it there, gripping tightly onto Maki's thighs as the younger girl writhed beneath her at the lack of movement. It was becoming increasingly obvious that Maki was desperate.

Ending the reign of terror, Nico removed her tongue and, instead, brought her lips to suck and pull at Maki's swollen labia, dragging her tongue along the inner lips that Maki had been hiding until this point. If it had been any other time, Maki may have thought of the act as gross, but she couldn't help but feel exhilarated in the moment, her hips lunging to and fro in an attempt to provoke Nico.

The latter hummed in her actions, sending pleasant vibrations as she continued to work with her mouth. Nico's tongue swirled around a new target, purposely avoiding direct contact with the pink nub that called for stimulation. She could almost feel the red marks and light scratches as she continued to press her fingers into Maki's thighs, holding the girl in place as she thrashed in teased, inconsolable ecstasy.

Maki gasped, "P-Put it in."

"Put what in?" Nico asked, raising her eyebrow as she looked over at Maki with a smirk.

"Ugh," Maki whined, suddenly turning her body even against Nico's resistance.

To avoid injury, Nico rolled along with her until she found herself underneath Maki, her face pinned down between a set of firm thighs. She almost panicked, blushing wildly at the view above as Maki sat herself upon her Nico's face.

"A-Are you really - " Nico began to ask, though the way Maki looked away upon acknowledgment halted her question.

"Just p-put it..." Maki begged, her face glowing in embarrassment as her toes curled against the sheets.

Nico gave in, wrapping an arm around Maki's waist while the other lowered and brought a hand to Maki's clit, rubbing and kneading it with her thumb in a rapid rhythm, only picking up as breathless cries of, "oh my god" squeaked out of the girl on top of her. Her tongue dared to sneak its way into the one place that had been vacant the entire time, and she wasted no time as her tongue went in and out, lapping at Maki's entrance and taking in the wetness that showcased the pianist's thrill.

Although blushing, Nico couldn't help but stare at the way Maki's breasts rocked with every motion, watching with hungry eyes as Maki's body rolled like persistent waves to the wild ride she was having on Nico's mouth. It was something that Nico would have never expected to be in Maki's character, but the way that she had been taking control was admittedly a huge turn on.

It only increased the desire to give her the best first orgasm of her life.

Her thumb became more rampant, her mouth feverishly working and only increasing the audible smacks that came with the rush. The arm that had wrapped around Maki's waist let its hands lower until Nico could tightly squeeze at Maki's rump, inciting a whine that lowered into a guttural but pleasurable groan.

Maki continued to roll her hips into Nico, her body pleading to twitch and squirm and writhe. She could feel the pressure building up, leaning forward a bit to grasp desperately at the sheets and hasten her thrusting. She could feel it approaching, knowing that it was coming, that

was -

She grabbed a pillow and brought it to her mouth as she released a high pitched moan, bordering almost a scream. She hoped that the way her teeth clamped onto the pillow was enough to muffle the situation from third parties, but she was well aware that she had been louder than anticipated. Wave after wave of ecstasy hit her, her mind numbing into a state of euphoria as her body slowed its convulsions and her hips came to a stop. It was until she opened her eyes, her vision blurry from how tightly closed her eyelids had been, that she even noticed Nico holding onto her firmly in order to make sure she hadn't fallen.

"Wow," Nico said, staring up at Maki from below with pink cheeks and sweaty locks of obsidian sticking to her forehead.

"Y-Yeah."

An awkward silence. Maki felt her cheeks heat up as she realized her position. The redhead quickly moved, flopping down onto the bed beside the older girl. Both laid there without a single word, the heavy awkwardness brought on by the end of their activities weighing down on the both of them. It wasn't until the sound of loud, abrupt knocking on the door that they moved from their positions. Instinctively, they brought the pillows and blankets of the bed closer to hide their naked bodies.

"Maki," The deep voice belonging to Maki's father sounded from the other side of the door. "Are you in there? There's something I must talk to you about. Please open the door." Maki felt her heart drop, cold fear biting at her relentlessly.

"Papa," Maki's words came out as a choked squeak. "H-Hold on, I'll be out in a moment…"

"Very well. I'll wait in my study. Please join me there as soon as possible."

Maki let out a heavy sigh as she heard the retreating footsteps of her father, her heart beating rapidly until his steps were no longer audible. That had been too close. She silently thanked herself for having locked the door before they had started. Her father wasn't one to wait for people; he would have barged through the door had it been unlocked. Maki could hear muffled laughing from the girl beside her. She threw a glare at the older girl, her lip curling up in a snarl.

"It isn't funny! It would have been so bad if we were caught!" Maki narrowed her eyes as the other girl's laughter increased.

Nico struggled to speak through her laughter, "Sorry, sorry. I thought we were busted for a second there. I've never felt that scared before. That was wild." Nico put a hand over her mouth to stop the flow of laughter.

"Geez, Nico…."

As her laughter subsided, Nico propped her head up on her hand, looking over at the redhead beside her, "You surprised me, Maki. I didn't think you would take the initiative. It was kinda nice, though next time, I'm in charge. Okay?" Nico winked at Maki, giving the redhead a toothy grin.

"Next time?" Maki blinked at the smaller girl, her cheeks reddening.

"Yeah! Also, you better come visit me at college. I'm going to need a lot more of that if I'm going to get through it without you beside me."

"O-Okay…" Maki nodded dumbly, her mind replaying the past minutes in vivid detail. With each thought, Maki felt her body heat up.

Nico gave her a playful shove, breaking her out of her momentary trance, "Get dressed and go talk to your dad. He'll get suspicious if you don't show up. I'll hide out here until you're done."

Maki modded, moving to get off the bed, reaching to grab her discarded clothes, "Is that okay with you? I don't know how long this'll take. I didn't expect him to be home so soon, so it might be serious. You can go home if you want." Maki slipped her hoodie back over head head before moving to her dresser to grab a new pair of pants.

Nico shook her head, "I'm not going home yet. When you get back, it'll be my turn to be in control, so hurry back."

Sudden adrenaline coursing through her body, Maki quickly donned the rest of her clothing, rushing to the door without another word to the still naked girl on her bed. Maki walked down the hall, her pace twice as fast as normal, ignoring the looks she received from the maid who was working in the room next to hers.


End file.
